


The Antarctic Empire

by Snappities



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, mostly happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappities/pseuds/Snappities
Summary: When darkness arises, two unlikely heroes step in. Unprepared and unaware of what they're getting themselves into, Techno and Phil find themselves at the heart of the Antarctic, accidentally getting involved in something they never imagined.
Kudos: 15





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at writing but I wanted to do something with the Antarctic Empire and how it got formed, so here it is! I'm not great when it comes to warnings so uh, just proceed with caution. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure the antarctic is supposed to be just a barren wasteland or something- but for the sake of storytelling it's not ok xD

The wind whistled quietly through the pine trees of the tundra. A flash of pastel pink hair could be seen in the snow that was falling quietly as Technoblade darted through the forest. The young man was panting, he felt like his lungs were going to burst, but he knew he couldn’t stop or he’d get caught. _Must- keep- running-_ he thought determinedly I have to lose them. Techno’s dark red cape flew in the wind behind him, and his long hair was put up in a ponytail to keep it out of his face.

Technoblade knew that straight running wouldn’t work for long, the men chasing him were too skilled for him to lose them that easily. Techno could see a huge cliff coming up on his left and he quickly angled himself towards it. _That’ll work_ , he thought to himself. Gritting his pig-like teeth he put on an extra burst of speed. A small gap in the cliff was coming up ahead, and Techno had a plan.

He ran into a small cave, well small looking from the outside, the inside was actually huge, with many twists and turns deeper down into the cave. Techno spotted a small crevice that he could hide in and quickly did so. A couple of seconds later, a group of about six men flooded into the room. They all wore a uniform of black hoods and each of them had crossbows, which Technoblade knew held sleeping darts. They almost looked like hunters. In fact, they were hunters, they were the hunters of hybrids, hunting down Techno because he was part pig.

The Largest of the “hunters” who happened to be their leader came forward and angrily said, “We’ll never find that pigman in here, it’s too big, and we could get lost. It’s not worth it, for all we know there could be another exit and he could be long gone. Let’s just go home.” The “hunters” hesitantly left the cave, and only once Techno was sure they were all gone did he come out from his crevice. Technoblade was finally able to catch his breath as he had to hold it while the men were in the cave. _These cowards try and capture me while I have nothing_ , he thought angrily, gripping his pickaxe, which was one of his only possessions, _let’s see them try and catch me when I have **weapons** and **armor**!_

The young pig-man hybrid slowly crept out of the cave into the snowy landscape, clouds were covering the sun. He kept his pointed ears pricked, paranoid by every twitch of a pine branch and whistle of the wind. Then he thought he heard something coming from the trees that sounded like a twig breaking. His head immediately swiveled towards the sound, he was quite certain the hunters were truly gone, he would have heard more than just one twig snap if they were right? Techno gripped the handle of his pickaxe again and stared into the trees prepared to fight something.

“Who’s there?!” He shouted into the darkness of the forest, “Show yourself!” Techno waited, bracing himself for a fight, heart racing in his chest. Slowly, a man crept out from the pine trees, looking Techno in the eyes. The man seemed to make sure his hands were away from the handle of his sword that was strapped to his side. He had dark blue eyes, blonde hair, and was wearing a green cape with a green striped hat. He appeared to be quite a bit older than Techno. “Who are you? Were you following me?!” Techno asked in a bit of a panic. He was still quite close to the cliff, this older man could easily pin him between a, well, a rock, and a sword. “Calm down, calm down, I’m not going to hurt you,” it almost looked like something was coming out from inside his cape, “My name is Philza, or you can call me Phil. I just noticed that you were running, in quite a hurry, away from the Hybrid Chasers.” Then Technoblade realized something, something **was** coming out from Phil’s cape, a pair of feathered black wings.

Techno felt himself calm a bit, “So you’re a hybrid too?” He asked. “Yeah,” Phil glanced down at his wings, “I’m part bird.” Techno straightened himself out and hesitatingly loosened his grip on his pickaxe, keeping his eyes on Phil’s sword. “My name is Technoblade, but you can just call me Techno.” _Surely I can trust a fellow hybrid right?_ _He has no reason to rat me out, he’s just like me, right?_ That thought didn’t quite ease Technoblade’s nervousness though, _That’s what you thought about **them**_ , a voice whispered in his head.

Phil gave Techno a friendly smile, “Well, Techno, you seem really worn out, I have some supplies for if anyone found out about my wings, and you seem like you need it more than me right now.” Techno was suspicious, no one had ever been kind enough to give him, well, much of anything. He took a small step back towards the cave, “How do I know I can trust you?” He asked with a growl, “Why would you give up your things to help me? I’m just some random pigman.”

“I guess, I’ve just never really got to meet any other hybrids. And I particularly want to see our kind go extinct. Plus I can always get more,” Phil laughed. Techno looked into his eyes and saw only sincerity and kindness in them. I guess he’s worth giving a chance, he thought. “Alright,” he grunted, “I’ll- I’ll trust you, for now,” he placed a large emphasis on the for now. “Alright, maybe we should go back in the cave so you can rest a bit without risk being seen. You look really tired.” Phil truly did look just like he wanted to help.

Techno agreed to this, and they headed into the cave where Phil gave Techno a pillow and blanket, insisting he got some rest. Techno refused at first, but with Phil’s persistence, he couldn’t help but obey in the end. When he first laid down on the cold stone ground, which he was used to having to sleep on at this point, he fought sleep. He didn’t want Phil to attack him in his sleep, so he only pretended to sleep. Although it was extremely difficult not to sleep with the warm blanket and soft pillow, plus he actually was pretty tired. But slowly he felt himself drifting into the dream world.

Only a second before he was truly asleep, Techno could hear Phil murmur something softly from just nearby, “This is the start of a beautiful friendship.” Then the world went blank.


	2. The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure of his new friend, Techno finds himself questioning everything. His mind blurred with uncertainty, he ends up in a place he thought he'd never be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the time and motivation to finish this chapter, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tw: A lot of doubt and unstableness and a bit of graphic violence

The world suddenly shook back to Techno.

“Techno. Techno get up!”

His eyes slowly blinked open, a thin beam of light filtered in from the entrance of the cave. Techno couldn’t tell how long he’d been asleep, the soft and cozy blanket made him drowsy, _I’m too used to sleeping on solid rock that I can’t even keep myself from falling asleep on a_ ** _flat pillow_**. Phil was shaking him lightly on his shoulder. “Heh?” He asked lazily. His body felt stiff and sore, he’d never been a morning person. “Techno, I spotted some Hybrid Chasers out by the docks, they were clearly getting ready to go out hunting today. We should get away from here before they find us.” Techno closed his eyes again and rolled over under the blanket and muttered quietly, “I don’t want to get up.” He felt like a child saying that, but he was genuinely exhausted, he just didn’t want to admit it. “Oh, c’mon Techno, I know you’re tired but it isn’t safe here!” Techno sighed, if this man was telling the truth, then the Hybrid Chasers would be there checking all the caves around midday, he knew from experience. He’d been rudely awoken by them one too many times to count. Before he could say anything, Phil pulled him by his arm up off the ground. “Wow, rude,” Techno growled lightly, although internally he was kind of happy to finally have a friend. Phil laughed, clearly not quite understanding that Techno was only half-joking. “Come on, let’s get away from this town,” Phil said with a smile.

* * *

Do you know what it feels like when something feels so right and yet so wrong? That moment when you want something so badly, yet based on experience it just never seems to work out? That’s how Techno was feeling the next night when he tried to go to sleep. He had an amazing day with Phil. He felt like for once in his life perhaps there was someone who could truly understand him, someone who could care for him, someone he could trust.  _ But it never has worked in the past _ , he thought,  _ I can’t trust anyone. No one has been there for me, why would Phil be any different? _ Techno tossed and turned under his soft blanket that night. Nothing about Phil matched up to any other interaction he’d ever had with any other being. It felt  _ wrong _ , all of his instincts were telling him not to trust Phil, but at the same time, everything Phil had ever done up to that point seemed out of pure kindness. Phil had built a campfire for them to cook food, Techno could still see the burnt-out ashes of the logs near the entrance to the cave they were taking refuge in that night. He gave Techno his softest blanket, promised him he’d get him an actual sword and armor, told him that he’d protect him no matter what happened.

And yet it still felt wrong.

There was a reason he was feeling this way. Techno knew better than anyone that scars of the past can haunt one’s soul for their entire life. _Even if Phil is truly just being kind, I have to leave before- before I lose him_. Techno didn’t want to get attached to Phil, everyone he’d ever loved or cared for had ended up either betraying him or dead. Techno slowly sat up, trying not to make a single noise, and looked over at Philza. He looked dead asleep, and Techno hoped he wouldn’t be awake for a while so he could pull off what he was thinking, although after getting rudely awoken that morning to find out he had been out scouting, Techno guessed he was probably a light sleeper. Carefully, he removed the blanket and trod lightly towards the cave entrance, making sure not to make a single sound. Then, he was gone. Gone like the wind. Techno planned to never see Phil again. He made his choice. He knew he wouldn’t be able to face Phil anytime soon after just leaving like that, without even a note explaining why.

His breath was shaky as he ran over a dark snowy plain. Techno’s thoughts were running in circles, was this the right thing to do? Of course it was, he couldn’t risk the pain of losing someone he cared about. Did he care about Phil? They did only just meet yesterday. Perhaps it was for the best that he left before they made any true connection. Argh! Why the heck did he care so much?! Why did he feel so- so  _ guilty  _ about leaving. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the dark figures of humans following him. He didn’t hear their footsteps patting down the grass as they stalked him. It was only when he heard the wiz of a dart flying through the air that he realized they were there, and by then it was too late.

Pain throbbed through Techno, sprouting from his neck. He could feel a trickle of red blood oozing out of his neck where the dart met its mark. He could hear a gasp come out of his mouth but the world was already fading, it didn’t feel like it was himself that fell to the ground, grasping at his neck. The sleeping dart had taken its effect rather quickly, and Techno silently cursed himself for not paying attention to the world around him. The Hybrid Chasers had finally caught him, after so long of him escaping. They got him all because he was thinking of Phil, all because he was worried about friendship. Techno’s body didn’t quite feel like his own as the Hybrid Chasers quickly crowded around him. He felt the world slip away, into the forced sleep from the dart. Techno had lost.

* * *

Phil woke up with a start. He glanced around the medium-sized cave and realized almost immediately something was wrong. Technoblade was nowhere to be seen. Phil had to admit, he had gotten pretty attached to the young pigman.  _ Where did he go?  _ Phil wondered, Techno certainly didn’t seem like the kind to get up early or anything remotely like that. The bird-hybrid pushed himself to his feet,  _ Why would Techno just leave like that without telling me? It couldn’t have been the Hybrid Chasers because they would have taken me too, or at least there probably would have been more evidence that they were here. No, he must have left voluntarily, but why?  _ Phil pondered these things, trying to figure out what had happened, as he got out of the cave. The sun was only just then rising as Phil took to the air. He had to make sure Techno was okay, he wasn’t sure why he cared so much, perhaps he just missed being around other people. Ever since he left his family, he never really had anyone else to talk to.

He scanned the land below him, looking for a flash of pink hair through the trees. He hoped that even if the Hybrid chasers saw him in the sky, they wouldn’t be able to tell exactly who he was with it still being quite dark. After about an hour of searching from the open air, Phil was about ready to give up. It wasn’t a good idea to stay out in the open like this for much longer and if Techno had run away, there was probably a reason. At least Phil hoped there was a reason.

He was about to turn around and leave when he saw something. A motionless, pink-haired shape shackled and chained up to a cart. Phil’s eyes were as wide as saucers when he saw this. The Hybrid chasers had gotten to Technoblade, which certainly wasn’t good.  _ I have to save him!  _ Was Phil’s first thought, but the question was, how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to get this out, other things have been taking up a lot of my time. I was going to write more for this chapter but I really just wanted to get something out. Please let me know if there's anything I can improve upon!

**Author's Note:**

> Anndd that's the first chapter! I'm not the best writer in the world so if you have any tips or constructive criticism I'd love to hear it!


End file.
